Donna And Eric The College Years
by twiniitowers
Summary: 07/27/03 Donna and Eric enter the University of Wisconsin-Finished Chapter 1


Chapter 1

Freshman Year

University of Wisconsin 

Autumn 1979~Spring 1980

September

         What a perfect day to start collegiate life Eric Forman thought as the windshield wipers swayed back and forth.  He thought about this day for years and here he was driving to the University of Wisconsin with his fiancée Donna Pinciotti during what could

only be described as "the worst rainstorm ever".  

"Eric, maybe, we should stop and wait out the storm."  Donna said, she could barely

see out the windshield.  They left early enough where they wouldn't lose any time

getting from Point Place, WI to the University of Wisconsin campus in Madison.  Eric's major was finance, investment, and banking.  Red advised the more broad the major the better his chance for getting a career before the ink on his diploma was dry.  Donna's major was journalism with a minor in English.

"If this were the Millennium Falcon we could just hover OVER the storm."

Donna rolled her eyes and to think there was another Star Wars movie coming out

in the spring—hopefully Eric would meet up with some other geeky fans and they could 

go and she wouldn't have to be dragged along kicking and screaming.  He couldn't

possibly obsess over this movie forever.

"Eric, can a day go by where you don't mention Star Wars?"

"That's no moon-that's a huge ass piece of hail," There was a diner off the exit where

they could wait the storm out.

"You better call your Mother, she's probably waiting by the phone."  Donna said noticing

a small group of UofW students hanging under the awning of the diner.  This was the stereotypical group.  The jock (pick the sport), the cheerleader, the cheerleader's nerdy friend (because you can clique jump in college, after all you could get the nerd to do your

term paper while the popular are out partying and doing drugs), and the comic foil who 

everybody liked.  

"We don't have a group anymore."  Eric sighed, looking for change, he hoped their was a payphone inside because it wouldn't be very grown up to call his "Mommy" in front of the

upperclassmen.

"We will."  Donna missed Hyde and Fez the most.  Jackie was getting even more self

centered and Kelso—well how can you have a mature adult relationship with Michael

Kelso?  She was looking too forward to college life.  She was out of Point Place (granted

not that far away from it, but still) and her fiancée was with her.  

High school was not the best time of your life.  College was.  It encapsulated the beginning of all of your freedoms.

Eric's Dorm—Edgar Hall

(note mixing real life information on the University of Wisconsin with the

fictional)

         Eric left most of his boxes in the Vista Cruiser and just brought up his

two suitcases.  Red and Kitty surprised him with a set of his own luggage as

part of his High school graduation present.  He let Donna have the other two

pieces as her suitcase set was falling apart.  Eric didn't know which bed was his

so he put the suitcases on the floor.  

"Hey," enter another white boy from another middle class suburban family

coming into the room with a box marked "LS".

"Hi, I'm Eric Forman."  He extended his hand for the young man to shake.

"Andy Jones—did you want the bed by the window?"

"I don't care.  I thought your initials were LS?"

"Oh no—that's my Luke Skywalker box," Eric's eyes lit up, "I couldn't leave home

without my Star Wars stuff because I think my Dad would have thrown it away or sold it."

"Me too!  You just have Luke stuff?"

"It's easier if you just concentrate on one thing to collect."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Eric, we lost our Han Solo guy when he did the unthinkable thing and got married

to a girl who made him give up his Star Wars way of life, do you want to write for our

fan club?"  
  
"Sure—" 'I can't wait to torment Donna with this'

The Force was with him.

Donna's Dorm---Valentine Hall

      Donna put the last finishing touch up on her side of the room.  Her senior prom

photo of herself and Eric.  There was no sign of her roommate, which made Donna partly happy because she liked the peace and quiet of the room at the moment and hoped that

when she did show up she wouldn't be a motor mouth who talked non-stop about cosmetics, clothes, and accessories.  She couldn't wait to start her classes tomorrow

walking up and down the quad with her monogrammed book satchel, her world

bigger than the Hub, Fatso Burger, and Halverson's department store.—bigger than

the Forman basement.  She'd have missed the basement if it weren't for the fact that

Eric was here and they were facing this journey together.  She taped her schedule to the

inside of her binder.  There was a knock on the door; Donna didn't feel like answering it.

She could just picture a bubblehead with fifty suitcases who goes by the name of "Daddy's Girl".  

"Hi,"  

"Eric, why'd you knock?"  she pulled him in and gave him a big kiss that made him

almost forget her question.

"I wasn't sure if this was your room or not.  Where's your roommate?"

"I don't know. She didn't show up," Donna grabbed her satchel off the bed, "Let's

go for a walk.  Who's your roommate?"

"Some guy named Andy.  He seems okay.  I joined my first club."

"We just got here."

"It's an off campus club.  Seems you aren't the only one that's a writer."

"You're a writer now, Eric?"  She wanted to laugh but didn't want to rain on his parade

either.

"Yes—For the unofficial Wisconsin Star Wars fan club newsletter. Laugh, Donna, if it makes you feel better.  I get to do the Han Solo column."

"The Han Solo column," Donna tried not laugh but it wasn't working, she was just happy that Eric was secure enough to know she was laughing with him not at him.  She did

think Harrison Ford was good looking but she had no interest in Star Wars at all—still if he had to have an obsession it could've been worse.  She supposed once the sequel was released in the spring the Star Wars fad that gripped her fiancée and so many others would just go the way all fads go.

"Keep laughing, Donna."  They sat on a bench overlooking the main campus.  
  


"I'm sorry, Eric—I'm done laughing."

"No, you're not."

She coughed to get all the laughter completely out of her system.  "Do you want

to go out to eat?  I don't think our dining privileges start until tomorrow.—and it probably

would cheaper eating off campus."

"Sure.  You buying?"  He paid for their lunch earlier.

"I suppose.  Eric how do you think we're going to fare?  When they ask us look to your

left, look to your right, the person next to you will not be graduating."

"Donna, you know you're going to excel."

"So will you."  She tried to help him with his self-esteem, he had more self-confidence

then he did when he started high school, which she had a great deal to do with. But every now and again his insecurities would come back probably due to the under sensitive Red and the oversensitive Kitty

"Get by, yes.  Excel? No."  He replied honestly.

"Eric you never would have gotten accepted if they only thought you were going to

'get by'—your name is Eric Forman not Laurie Forman—and remember your sister

flunked out."

Eric kissed her "I love you, Donna."  She was about the only person save his Mother

that believed in him.

"I love you, too.  Do you have your car keys?"

"In my pocket."

"You know instead of going out to dinner how about we get a motel room?"  

"You don't have to twist **my** arm, Donna."  He smiled

Donna wanted these four years to last forever.  She had a feeling they were going to go by too quickly. She knew Eric would get married now and although she adored being

engaged to him, she didn't know if she ever wanted to be married.  They were too young

for such (legal on paper) permanence. 

2 Weeks Later

     Donna still didn't have a roommate whether it was a clerical error 

or the girl had medical reasons she was just glad she didn't have to share

her living space with anybody.  She had to talk Eric out of them getting an apartment

in Madison, his Pricemart money wouldn't last forever and he was going to have

to get another job soon and she needed money too but with a heavier schedule

didn't know when she was going to have the time.  She and Eric always tried to

have their dinner together or they would never be able to see each other.

The door burst open before Donna could get up.

"Hi, roomie!"  'Oh-no-not-one-of-those-types'

"Hi."  Donna wanted to be cordial

"I'm Leslie Davenport—and you probably were used to having the room to yourself!"

She had four suitcases in an ugly floral pattern and two boxes.

"Donna Pinciotti.  I figured you were going to show up sooner or later," Donna didn't

know if she should be bitchy and ignore her or be nice and invite her to the dining hall.

"I was just about to meet my fiancée at the dining hall would you like to join us?"  

She was sure Eric would just love that, but there were times when his roommate Andy

was at the table with them and random other students from both their classes.  That's

when she missed the basement it was easier to get rid of the gang when you wanted to

be alone then it was to get rid of half of the UofW population that insisted they sit at their table.  Then she thought she was only at the school for a few weeks how could she

be that brazen to call it "their table"?  

        When it was ten after five Donna was worried because Eric was not the type of

guy to just not show up for dinner.  She politely left the table only leaving with her

bottle of soda and binder.  When she left the dining hall she found Eric sitting by

himself under the tree they would sometimes have lunch under when the weather was

nice.  

"Eric, are you okay?"

"No."  He didn't look up from his binder.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"  

She sat next to him, "You'll feel better."

"Professor Harrison is a f***ing ass****."

"I know you told me that the first day after your finance class.  What did he

do today?"

"He's so pompous.  I think he's a fifty five year old virgin.  You know how your

Professor Jennings wants you to take the emotion out of writing?  Well she

should get together with Harrison who wants to put the emotion in finance.  

I made a little remark."

"Oh—a little smart remark."  This wasn't Eric at the kitchen table with Red and Kitty

in their little house on the Point Place prairie.

"Yeah—and he didn't like it and spent FORTY minutes saying how wrong I was in front

of the whole class.  You know if I was like Hyde, I'd have walked out and quit school

right then and there."

"I'm sure by tomorrow it will be forgotten."   

"Yeah, right.  And after class he assigned me two books to read by Friday, which I didn't

even pick up yet because I have every right not to.  It's not part of the curriculum it's just

a professor being a bastard."

"Maybe, so, Eric, but I'd read the books---"

He sighed, "You know I will.  But I'll be damned if I'm going to agree with him.  Remember the old adage Donna, 'those who can't do, teach'."

"I have another old adage for you Eric, 'Red's paying your tuition, do anything to

piss him off and he will surely kick your ass'."

Eric kissed her, "I know you're right.  Well, I better go to the library to pick up

my essential reading."  He replied dryly.

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry.  I'll grab something out of the vending machine later.  Sorry we can't

go to the movies, I promise we'll do something this weekend."

"We can't go to the movies, I have to start the paper I put off starting yesterday."

"Isn't college everything you ever dreamed of?"  

"Eric, we're just in a freshmen slump it'll get better.  Love you."

"Love you, too."  

Eric was glad Donna was here at school with him because he believed that he could've quit today and not have felt guilt over it.  He would have faced Red and continued working at Pricemart—but it was Donna that made him want to stick with his schoolwork.

He almost graduated from high school on the honor roll but was two points short.

He only wanted to do his best for her.  It might have been part of his downfall later

in later adulthood that his only motivation was Donna but at the time it was the perfect

symmetry of two young adults in love.

October

      The wind rattled against the windows making Donna sink deeper in the covers.

She looked at Eric sleeping next to her and smiled.  They were one of the many couples throughout the whole campus that snuck their fiancées, boyfriends, girlfriends, or significant others in their collective dorm rooms.  There was a risk of suspension and repeat offenders would get expelled.  Donna and Eric were the last of the unpolitically correct generation.

There were no frivolous lawsuits and people were a hell of a lot tougher and did not

get offended so easily.  It was the first Sunday of the month, they both tried their hardest to stay ahead of their assignments because if they didn't it would mean less time to be

together and it was important to the both of them.  Donna was happy that her roommate

Leslie was off with her boyfriend somewhere.  She wished that they could stay in bed 

forever but come six in the morning she was going to have to kick Eric out of the warm

bed before Miss Johnson came doing the morning call.  Donna kissed Eric's neck,

"Wake up, sunshine."

Eric opened his eyes, usually he was not a morning person but he knew this morning

he had to sneak out of this dorm room in one piece.

"Hi, Donna," he kissed her despite the fact that they both had to brush their teeth.

"Last night was great."

"You don't have to leave yet, it's five thirty."  She pulled his body close to hers.

"Someday we'll be able to spend all day in bed together."

Donna loved Eric very much but she was terrified on the prospect of getting married.

She knew what he wanted—the greeting card family.  She didn't know if she wanted

children or not. That's why she was relieved that they were in college, he wouldn't

press the marriage issue because with no full time job and hardly any real money to

his name Donna knew Eric would never quit school to start a "married life", although

she knew he would get married right now if she said she wanted to.  She felt she should be happy having a man in her life that wasn't afraid to commit to a lifetime of being married to her.

"Hey, Donna, what are you thinking about?"  he asked, looking at the clock on the end table.

"Nothing.  Ssh—I think I hear people outside."    

"I don't hear anyone."  He whispered trying to get dressed in the dark.

"If Miss Johnson catches your scrawny ass in my bed, we're both going to be

in trouble."

If Eric learned anything during all these years with Donna it was not to go around

borrowing trouble.

There was a soft code knock at the door that was one of the other guys on the floor

letting them know that they all had to get back to where they came from or face the consequences for being in the girl's dorm.

"Guess that's my cue to leave—meet you for breakfast in three hours?"

"Of course," She put her hands on his shoulders, "Love you, Eric."

"Always."  He had to have one more kiss before leaving.  

Donna loved him so much that it frightened her a bit.  They were still so young

and she didn't want them to wind up like either of their parents. She cuddled with the

empty pillow, she could smell his scent.  She wanted a future with Eric, she just didn't

want to lose her identity in the process.

November

     Eric quietly opened his desk drawer and took out the circular for the

small department store that was a mile off campus.  Gone were the days that

Eric Forman was naïve about a "gift being just a gift" when it came to the significant

other in your life.  Buy a ring (well he already bought the most important ring) they

get paranoid, give them a box that contains a bracelet and they have this hurt I-really-

wanted-a-ring look in their eyes.  He already gave Donna a bracelet before they started

school.  He could forgo jewelry all together—what could he buy her for Christmas?

He had a small part time job in the school bookstore every Monday and Wednesday

that was more important for his life resume than the actual job itself.  He looked at the ad—and there it was—the perfect gift.  If they offered layaway he could barely afford it.

She was worth it though as he tore the page he wanted and he put it in his shirt pocket.

Buying this gift for Donna meant Red and Kitty were going to get a cheese log from

Hickory Farms but so be it.  His roommate Andy had a binary clock on their shared

desk—it took him five minutes to learn how to read it.  Donna thought it was stupid.

That was one of the reasons why Eric loved Donna they complimented each other.

They were alike in some ways, but total opposites in others.  Not just in their physical

attributes but in their opinions and philosophies.  It was five thirty in the morning 

and he had to finish his accounting assignment, that was due today, which he would have done the previous night but that was spent fawning over Donna at the library. He

got zero work done there! He couldn't believe he was doing well in all of his courses

even in dill hole Harrison's class. —but numbers were all facts and you couldn't twist

them into something they weren't.  In the way that nerdy Star Wars fans with business

majors thought it reminded Eric of himself and Donna they were fact and they couldn't

be twisted into something they weren't.  

Eric finished his assignment and quietly grabbed his clothes that he threw on the floor.

It was the best of mornings when himself and Donna both made the effort to get up early

so they could have "their table" to themselves for breakfast.

       "You know what I'm looking forward to?"  Donna asked, as she stirred the sugar in her coffee.

"What--?"  She thought it was cute watching Eric fumble with his folders, papers, and books trying to get ready for the day.  

"To go to your Mother's house for Thanksgiving and have a home cooked meal.  The food here is gross."  She cut the top of her blueberry muffin; it was drier than the Sahara.

"I know—these eggs are too runny."  Eric said as he took his plate to empty in the trash bin.

'And they wonder why I'm so scrawny?'

"And Eric—I hope you are caught up in all your courses."  Donna gently reminded.  This was college not high school.  

"I am.  I know it doesn't look it, but this mess if very organized."  He took some change out of his pocket to get an apple out of the vending machine.

"If you say so.  Because you know the first thing Red is going to do is ask you how you are doing in school before you even make it inside the front door."

"Donna, I know.  I got an A minus on my last paper."

"Good.  Do you want the rest of my muffin?"  She asked.  

"Oh sure, I get your leftovers!"  But he was so hungry he'd take it.  

It seemed like only yesterday they were kids hanging out in the basement.  Now, the group was split up and they were in college.  Donna liked the structure.  It was easy being part of an engaged couple in away from home school environment.  She still had doubts about being Mrs. Eric Forman—No—Mrs. Donna Forman—No—Mrs. Donna Pinciotti-Forman.  Eric knew what he wanted when the moment he fell in love with her, she never understood how easy it was for him to make life choices.  She could've chose Hyde, he wanted her at the disco—he snuck a kiss when they were at Jackie's cabin—and she slapped him hard across the face.  She never would have had a relationship with Kelso or Fez because they were too childlike, Eric was bad enough, but at least she could keep him in line.  And he was a good friend—sometimes he would just let her talk about stuff like her Mom leaving and he would listen.  Yet, sometimes, she'd wonder what her life would be like now if she chose Hyde.  They had more in common on the surface—but then her mind would go back to the scrawny neighbor boy who was always there by her side since she moved to Point Place, Wisconsin.  Eric was responsible, you could trust him to lock up a store and not steal the merchandise.  He never did hard drugs and at that point in time Donna thought he'd never touch them.  Still, Donna did not want to be in the Hyde/Kelso/Jackie soap opera.  It was the start of a new life.  They were in the University of Wisconsin shaping their minds, growing out of adolescence and into adulthood.  As far as Donna was concerned she had four years to not even think about marrying Eric.  It was good enough just be engaged to him.  He realized she was in deep thought because he waved a hand over her face.

"Donna, are you okay?"  He asked

"Yes, Eric, I was just thinking about my English class.  I have to give an oral report."  It wasn't really a lie, she did have to give an oral report, but that's NOT what she was thinking about when he asked.  Not a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

"I'm sure you'll do fine.  Isn't that what you always tell me?"

Donna smiled, she DID love him, she really did, she couldn't help having doubts, but she wondered if she was the only woman to think like she did.

"Yeah, well, I hate to cut this short, Eric, but I have to get a book out of the library before my first class starts, so I'll see you."  She kissed him on the cheek.

Eric hoped as he finished his breakfast that he didn't do anything wrong.  He felt he was going to be apologizing to Donna for the rest of his life.


End file.
